At present, smart terminal products, such as mobile phones or tablet PCs, are becoming more and more popular due to their conveniences of various aspects.
People usually sit face-to-face for the vast majority of occasions such as eating, chatting, and meetings. When someone wants to show a picture or other information contents on a screen of a terminal to another person, he needs to turn a device over so as to let the screen facing to the other person or directly hand the screen of the terminal to the other person, and get the terminal back until the other person finished watching. In this way, a transfer of the terminal among different people may cause time wasting and interaction difficulties to a certain extent, thus resulting in bad user experience.
With technical development of a flexible display screen, the flexible display screen is gradually used in a variety of electronic devices. Therefore, an urgent problem to be solved is how to use the flexible display screen to achieve convenience of a display operation.